


That Moment When Death Is In Your Room

by euphoricdecay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Edgy Kylo, Embedded Images, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Grim Reaper Reader, Humour, Kinda, Oops, Swearing, This is mostly humour, lel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricdecay/pseuds/euphoricdecay
Summary: "omg i want to die rn lol"Kylo writes to his friend with a playful smirk on his face."lol same"His friend writes back. He laughs a bit, but when he goes to reply, he feels a hand on his shoulder.He wasn't expecting to see you, the Grim Reaper.Uh oh.





	That Moment When Death Is In Your Room

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the title is horrible, but what else was I supposed to name this cursed work?
> 
> kylo is 16 in this, and he's extremely edgy. you might injure yourself with all of this edge, so read with caution.

**"hu$hn0wqu1etn0w: omg i want 2 die rn lol"**

 

Kylo writes to his best friend with a playful smirk. No, he actually doesn't want the sweet cold kiss of death, but supposedly, seeing a new picture of his love interest from school made him want to. This is the third time he has asked for demise.

 

 **"theweekdy** **: lol same bruv. shes hot as fuck**

 

_**message seen** _

 

Before Kylo can even send his response, he feels a hand grip his shoulder. He feels annoyance, believing it's his mother or father, but when he turns, he sees a very angry face, half of it covered by a black hood.

It's you.

 

Kylo's eyes widen; the light from the computer screen just intensifies the unimpressed look on your face. You raise an eyebrow, yet he does nothing but stare at you with fear. 

 

You sigh, knowing you're not gonna get anywhere with a frightened boy, because even though you  _are_ the harbinger of death and he has every right to be scared of you, you need answers from him. Not wide eyes and a gaping mouth. You snap your fingers, which turns on the bright light in Kylo's pitch black room. You scan the walls with distaste. You see black all the time, this is no surprise. You were expecting this from this edgy teenager.

You push back your hood, let your scythe drop and put your hands together. He says nothing. You force a deadly smile.

"Hello there...Mr. Ben."

 

He glares at you, as if he doesn't care you can literally end his life at any moment. "It's not Ben. It's Kylo."

You roll your eyes. "Okay, Mr. Kylo. Ben was the name you were given but I suppose I could let this slide. Anyways," you close his laptop and point at him. "I have an issue with you."

Kylo scoffs. "That's nice." 

 

"For fuck sake, Kylo. You ask for death, and act like a total asshole when I arrive?" You huff, and point at one of the many watches along your wrist. "See this, assclown? This is your death timer. You have another 74 years of life, make those years COUNT." You laugh at your own joke, but Kylo doesn't, so you frown and clear your throat. "Do you look 90 years old, Kylo? No, you don't. So enjoy yourself while you can."

 

He crosses his arms. "Okay, cool. I am now ignoring you, so you can leave now. And shut my light off!"

"Oh no the fuck you are NOT." You put your hands on your hips and tap your boot-coated foot against his carpet. "I am the GRIM REAPER. If you keep asking for death, I will get so FUCKING angry I will end you. And you know what? I'll get fired. I am not losing my job to a Blood On The Dance Floor listening emo kid, okay??"

Kylo looks at you with a confused look on his face. "I thought you worked alone?" 

"Motherfucker, I will fire myself. This is dire, man. I can't give you nine lives." "You gave cats nine lives!"

You grip your hair and pull, "I was fooled, dammit! The first cat ever made manipulated me. I regret everything, please don't mention cats again." 

Kylo cackles at you, making it seem like your displeasure was a joy to him, and he opens his laptop. "I will mention cats whenever possible, thanks! Bye now."

 

You exhale out of your nose, and look at one of the many posters on his wall. You scoff. "Um, you listen to Avenged Sevenfold?" That catches his attention, and he looks at you. "Yes?"

You snicker. "Man, you have a poster of the WORST album ever made by them. Nightmare is so much better." Kylo looks at you with interest in his eye. "You really think so?"

"Yes. I know, you're probably thinking the big bad Grim Reaper doesn't listen to music, but I do. We have something in common at least." 

 

He smirks evilly, and you feel as if he should have your job instead. "The death wishes won't stop, now." You claw your face and groan, "why did I say anything?"

* * *

Kylo was correct - he would send "i wanna die" posts to his friend all the time now, wishing to have you appear again. He even looked up some rituals and spells online to see if you could be summoned. You had a job to do, which he understood, but he liked to annoy you. One day he asked if you could describe your job to him, and how you feel about it for an English paper. Obviously, no one was going to believe that the Grim Reaper showed up in his bedroom, which is something you brought up, but he assured you he was going to write a short story about a boy meeting death and submit it. So, considering you were kinda friends now, you agreed.

"You eat this?" You pick up a bag of snacks - called 'shrimp chips' - and look at the cheesy cartoon shrimp on the front. Kylo hums to answer your question, his focus on his paper. "They're good."

 

"It's so...out of place." You look at his dark walls and compare them to the bright, vibrant bag. He sighs and puts his pen down. "Well, I don't buy it for the bag, do I?" 

"What do they even taste like? Shrimp? How do you turn shrimp into chips?" You ask a bunch of questions. Kylo shrugs. "They're just puffy chips with shrimp flavouring. Do you not eat?"  
"No. I don't need to."

"Would it hurt if you did?"  
"Nah."

"Try them then!"

You look at him with unease. "But this isn't opened. Do you even wanna eat them? What if I waste them?" 

He shakes his head at your silly ignorance and chuckles. "Just try one! And I could go for a snack right now."

"Okay."

 

You inspect the bag, wondering how to open it. You get ready to smash it, until Kylo stops you. "You don't need to do that. Here," he gently takes the bag from you and grips two sides of the top. "You pull lightly, like this." 

He pulls at the sides and the bag miraculously opens. The smell of shrimp invades the air between the both of you, and you crinkle your nose. He laughs at your expression. "Don't like it?"

"No, I do! Just wasn't expecting it, that's all." You savour the smell for a second before a chip is put into one of your hands. "Try it, it's good. It melts in your mouth." Kylo says before shoving one into his mouth. 

You examine it, seeing the little flakes of flavouring. You plant it onto your tongue, letting the flavour assault your tastebuds. "Damn, you're right. That's good."

"What'd I tell you?" He lays back against his pillow and pigs out on shrimp chips while you look on your list of souls to harvest. Lots of old people.

 

"As enjoyable as this discovery was, I must be off." You pick up your black cloak from the chair by his laptop and put it on, making sure to cover your eyes with the hood. "Off to be as goth as ever?"

"Of course," you smirk. "But at least I don't listen to Blood on the Dance Floor."

You're gone before he screams, "I DON'T LISTEN TO THEM!"

 

His parents seem to hear him from the kitchen. "Listen to who?" Leia wonders out loud as she pours coffee into her favourite mug.  "The voices in his head, probably." Han jokes, resulting in a light slap to his shoulder from Leia.

* * *

Many months are spent hanging out with Kylo. Yeah, you still do what you're supposed to do, but not as much. You laugh together, and talk about so many things. He tells you about the media and he even told you about the dark web [which frightened you and you didn't like it one bit], while you told him about what it's like to sit in a void and wait for your time. 

One day, you were gone doing some important stuff regarding a meeting with some god or whatever. Kylo was sitting at his desk with his laptop open. He's chatting with his best friend yet again, but they're doing more of the chatting. Kylo is just staring at the screen, zoning out.

**"theweekdy: oi**

**theweekdy: are you ok**

**theweekdy: you don't talk about whatsherface that much anymore**

**hu$hn0wqu1etn0w: yeh i'm fine. she's just not that interesting to me right now**

**theweekdy: gasp**

**theweekdy: kylo are you ill?? or is this not kylo?? stop hacking my bffs account!**

**hu$hn0wqu1etn0w:**

****

**who said i was your bff**

**theweekdy: OKOK damn sorry...didn't know u liked kpop**

**theweekdy: u like someone else?**

**hu$hn0wqu1etn0w: maybe ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ gtg later nerd, and i don't**

**theweekdy: oof ouch that hurt**

**theweekdy: bye bff**

**hu$hn0wqu1etn0w: shut up lol"**

 

He closes his laptop and awaits your arrival. You'll be here any minute now.

 

But that minute turns into an hour, and he worries. You're a harbinger of death, why should he worry? Death cannot be beaten. 

Well...he saved himself from death many times. Like when he decided not to buy romaine lettuce one day. Turns out that shit had e.coli. So he avoided you, basically. 

Whatever. He cannot focus on salads right now...even though they taste good. Sometimes.

 

While in a reverie, you pop in, your hood down and your arms crossed. You looked angry, and Kylo felt a little afraid, thinking you were mad at  _him._

 

"You okay?" He asks cautiously, worried you were going to explode. You shut your eyes and exhale, trying not to scream or scare him. "I'm fine. Just had a rough meeting. That's all."

 

Kylo nods and sits down on his messy bed. "Never had to deal with that, let alone go to a meeting, so...I don't know what it's like. What happened?" He pats a spot beside him, silently asking for you to sit. You take the offer.

"Well," you fold your hands upon your lap. "first, the meeting consisted of me and God. Yeah, the real God. And we spoke about trying to get me to work with the devil as well. But I dislike sending souls to hell. I can't picture the sadness on their faces. The Devil is also a very weird guy. Last meeting we had, he kept looking at his phone, laughing and showing God "memes" or whatever they're called- why are you laughing?"

You stare at Kylo as he laughs his ass off on the floor. "Is this funny to you?"  
"The Devil looks at memes??"

"Yes, I suppose so? I have no idea what those are."

"You have so much to learn."

* * *

Kylo walks into his room and slams his door, an angry expression apparent on his face. He throws his backpack into a lone corner. He doesn't even notice you, sitting on his bed, reading some book. You startle and immediately ask him, "What's wrong??"

He throws himself onto his bed, right beside you, and yells into his pillow. You give him a moment to rage before he pulls his head up and looks at you with angry tears in his eyes, "My so called "friend" embarrassed me in front of the girl I like. He told her complete lies and she believed them. Ugh." He puts an arm over his eyes to block out the light in his room. You feel something in your chest that you never felt before.

Was it hurt?

It felt like your heart was being dragged across concrete. Being pulled down under by a huge anchor. It just felt _negative_ , and you didn't like it. You put your hands over your lap. "Well, who is the cause of this treachery?"

He points to his open laptop, and on it is a day old conversation between him and his so-called friend. "Thank you," you say and go sit down on his chair. "TheWeekdy? What kind of..."

"It's a reference to The Weeknd." Kylo says quietly, and you shrug to yourself, not knowing what The Weeknd is or what kind of ref TheWeekdy was supposed to be. You type on the keyboard, writing gibberish into the chat box, and Kylo has to admit it's the funniest shit he's seen today. "Do you need help?"  


"What kind of contraption is this? Wait, there's letters. I think I got this." You announce proudly to him, and you can feel positive feelings rise up in him - he's not so...angry anymore. That's good.

 

**"deathwalksamongyou; I'm coming for you.**

**theweekdy; lol who is this? kylo? this isn't funny.**

**deathwalksamongyou; Watch out.**

**theweekdy; dude get over it. stop**

**deathwalksamongyou has logged out."**

 

You get out of his chair and grab a couple of things from the top of Kylo's dresser, including your scythe and some old book. He takes notice, "What are you doing?"  


You wink at him. "Halloween is early this year."

 

* * *

 

 

"Jesus fuck, stop your screaming!" You yell to the boy who continues to screech out in fear. "I cannot think while you do that. Shut up!" You raise your scythe in a threatening manner and he stops almost immediately. "Good. I told you I would be here and yet you still act like this is new."

"W-wait." He shakily points to his computer screen. "Y-you're 'deathwalksamongyou'??"

"Of course. I am Death. And you are Sen. Nice to meet you, I'm here till Friday. Please, no autographs." You joke to the frightened teen, although it's not helping you nor him. "Why are you here??" Sen demands your answer, and you raise your brow. "You're the bastard that embarrassed your friend, right?"

 

"C-come on, it was a joke!" He chuckles nervously. "As if the girl he likes would take me seriously! He's just a sensitive guy I swear-"

"Yeah, okay. Well, what you did still deserves some punishment, eh?" You pull the book out from your cloak and open it, scanning through each page, looking for something specific. "Aha! Found it." You stick your finger onto a verse, and the teen suddenly looks like he's about to scream again. "See you in therapy." You smile at him and repeat the verse before leaving. All his neighborhood was able to hear that day and night was petrified screams and Lil Pump.

 

When you're back into Kylo's room, he asks questions, but you just tell him to look out for the news in the morning.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Is this what you wanted to show me?"  
"Mhm."

"So...I'm a meme?"

Kylo scrolls down on some website, showing you a bunch of images with "you" on them.

"Yes. Look at this one,"

"the irony!"

He laughs to himself. You look at it, confused. "That's not me. Do I look like a skeleton?" You point to your face. Kylo looks at your face with narrowed eyes. "I mean, no, but you look dead. So...pale. Do you even go outside?"

You scoff. "I can say the same to you! I have to wear this hood to scare the shit out of people, you don't have to wear anything!" 

 

He gives you a dirty look. "I dislike the sun. It's so bright." He sighs lazily and lays back into his pillows. "I'm bored." You put a finger up to your chin as if in thought, but you smirk at him. "If we're so pale...why don't we go outside?"

Kylo rolls his eyes, but doesn't object. "Fine, fine. Lemme get dressed. And take that hood off. This isn't Assassins Creed."

Yet another thing you have no knowledge on. "I, uh, have nothing to wear except for the hood, though." He shoots an annoyed look at you before rummaging around in his closet and throwing a pile at you. "Take these, then. They should fit you."

You take everything out of the small pile and see a black t-shirt with some visual kei band on it, a black sweater, black shorts that go down to the knee, and old, black converse. Lovely. "Wow. I can't tell if you're a very intense goth or you just gave me these because I'm Death."

"A bit of both."

"Thanks."

"Now get dressed."

"Okay."

* * *

 

"Oh my god," you whisper under your breath as you see a bunch of four legged creatures running around in the field you were currently in. "So...much....dogs"  


Kylo throws his head back and laughs at your joy. "Yeah, we're in a dog park. There's going to be lots of dogs here."

"A park...for dogs. I swear, if I wasn't the actual Grim Reaper I would actually think I was in heaven." You smile blissfully at the sight of happy dogs jumping around and having a blast with their human friends.

Kylo can feel himself smile at your gleeful expression. Nothing could make him feel this good - not even his ex crush. "Hey, I thought I told you to take the hood off."

"What? I like it." You pull it up even more over your head. "I don't want to- oh my god, dog!" You interrupt yourself and point at something. "What-" Kylo looks to see what you're pointing at, and he sees a dog racing over to the two of you. As if it was faster than the speed of light, it pounces on you and assaults your face with kisses. Your happy laughs fill the air and a girl runs up to you with a leash in one hand and a Starbucks in the other.

 

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" She cries out. "She's a very active dog! My parents bought me the wrong breed-" She cuts herself off when she sees Kylo. She smiles awkwardly. "Oh. Hey, Kylo."

He gulps nervously and gives a fake smile. "Hey."

She puts the hand that holds a leash on his shoulder. "Sen told me a bunch of things about you, and just know they don't change anything between us..."

 

That bothered you. You stop petting the panting dog and sit up. "Hey, you're the girl that Kylo likes." You point an accusing finger at her and glare. "You really shouldn't believe what others say about someone. They could be lies, and it's all mostly petty." 

She frowns. "I'm sorry. But I believe what I want, and from what I can tell, Kylo IS weird. The stuff Sen said about him add up." You could not believe what you were hearing. "You know what? I don't understand why Kylo liked you in the first place. From what I'm hearing, you are a judgemental little girl who asks for her parents to buy her everything." You push your finger into her chest and lightly push her back. Her dark eyes glare right back into yours. Kylo just sits in the background. Seeing you defend him makes him flutter inside.

 

"If you're going to judge everyone you meet and not give them a chance, then you don't deserve friends. Being weird is a benefit, it's not a bad thing. If you excuse us." You take Kylo's hand, and pull him away. But then you grab her dog. "Since you don't appreciate the dog, I'm taking her too!" You yell and drag both the dog, and Kylo, away.

 

* * *

 

"Wow," Kylo exclaims aloud as you angrily sit on his bed and put the dog next to you. "That was...intense."

"Indeed." You pet the dog, trying to let the anger flow out of your body. "I'm...sorry. I just couldn't handle the way she treated you."

"No, it's...it's cool. Thank you. No one has ever done that for me before." He clears his throat. You point to the dog, "I stole a dog for you too." "Yes. You're the first to steal a dog for me."

You smile for the first time in a while at him. "So. How do you feel? Knowing the big bad grim reaper defended you." You laugh to yourself. "God, I probably looked so weak back there." 

He is quick to shake his head. "No. Not at all. That was very brave." "Okay but I kill people. Literally. And she was tempting me." You huff. The dog whines as if agreeing with you.

"Regarding the Grim Reaper..." Kylo lets out a breath and gives you a goofy grin. "I...have something to tell you." 

 

"Hmm?" You tilt your head, silently urging him to continue. He kneels in front of you. "I'm sorry if this is awkward or if it sucks, I've never done this before." You can tell by his body language - his continuous glances towards something other than you, the weight shifting, and the act of playing with his shirt - he's embarrassed. This must be important.

"As stupid as this may sound, you have made me feel...not so dead?"  
  


He sucks at this.

 

But he needs to continue.

 

"Okay...?" You encourage him to keep going. "I mean...there's this feeling in my chest whenever you're around and you were right. I don't have the slightest clue as to why I developed feelings for that girl..."

 

Yes.

 

"But I feel more connections with you."

 

Yes.

 

"So I was wondering..."  
  


Yes.

 

"Would you like to..."  
  
  


YES.

 

"Go kill someone with me?"  
  


"Yes! I will go out with y- wait...what?"

 

Kylo begins to burst out laughing. Between his intense inhales, he points at the look on your face, "I'm pulling your leg! What I'm actually going to ask is, be mine?" "....I would rather kill someone now. Goodbye," you poof away. 

 

"Aw fuck," he wipes away a tear but he's still giggling to himself. "We tried." He tells the dog. She has no idea what the hell just went down but she agrees.

 

\- fin -

**Author's Note:**

> If I've mentioned anything in here that reminded you of your emo phase....I'm sorry.  
> Writing "BOTDF" made me hurt inside.  
> My birthday was on Feb 8th so that means I got old and I have no idea what the Emo Trends are nowadays.  
> Get me my cane, will ya?  
> Guess who had strep on their birthday and had a party yesterdaY????  
> https://i.imgur.com/CWHDC3p.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> I also apologize for a longass inactivity if you've been following my works for a while. I've been going through a lot, including a pest and I was supposed to stay at this place [called CPRI if you wanna research] for 3 months to help with my mental health. I just left after 3 days. :/ It was no help whatsoever and they didn't allow me to write unless it was for school related reasons. God help me. If you want more info on that, go here ; https://www.reddit.com/r/Advice/comments/aqh56v/im_forced_to_deal_with_a_pest_or_else_i_face_some/  
> I had to seek help from reddit ;;  
> I'm pushing myself to write a fuckload of fics and finish what I've originally started for you guys. I know I dislike when authors don't bother to update and I don't want to be like that. I'm kicking my own ass, trust me. <3  
> But I have plans for next fics that I will begin to work on after my previous fics are completed.
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience and support.  
> \- Maddy [CosmicTundra]


End file.
